


You Put Your Arms Around Me (and I'm Home)

by Angeii_K



Series: If Wishes Came True: The Series [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Deleted Scene, F/F, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeii_K/pseuds/Angeii_K
Summary: Deleted scene from If Wishes Came True (It Would've Been You)Emma and Regina spend their first Valentine's Day together.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: If Wishes Came True: The Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161845
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	You Put Your Arms Around Me (and I'm Home)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jewelrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelrose/gifts).



> hi, this is just a short little something I wrote for these two idiots I can't get outta my mind, I hope you all love it and have a fantastic Valentine's Day :D
> 
> Thank you Zelene once again for being my fantastic beta, you're the best!
> 
> And thanks Jewel for lowkey convincing me to do this ahaha

**February 14th, 2018**

Emma knew with their current schedule they couldn’t do much for Valentine’s Day and she was almost certain Regina didn’t pay much attention to those things. A holiday about romance, Emma understood why the other woman wouldn’t be interested in it, but it was also their first Valentine’s Day together and Emma wanted to do  _ something _ .

Small and sweet worked well for Regina, just something that told her that you understood and paid attention to her likes and needs. So Emma picked up a single red rose from the store along with Regina’s favourite candy, because she had to be a little cheesy, and since they had an early start, Emma bought her coffee but had them pour it in this ridiculous mug you can draw on, in which Emma spent too much time drawing a beautiful night sky, with their zodiac consultations in the sky she could find the night before.

It was absolutely stupid, but she knew Regina would get a good kick out of it, would smile and tease her, and that was her only goal, making Regina smile.

* * *

Emma smiled to herself outside Regina’s trailer when she heard the soft sounds of music playing through the door, her heart galloping in her chest as she imagined Regina lounging on the couch or at the desk, mouthing along to the music playing from her speakers while she worked on something to decompress before they started filming.

Emma loves her little rituals, knows just what is happening that day based on where Regina was in her routine. She’d woken up many times to find Regina doing yoga as the sun came up, and she knows she makes one of her dad’s famous dishes whenever she’s anxious, Emma knows it comforts her to have the smell of her dad’s cooking surrounding her.

And sometimes Emma watchs her, completely checked out, mouth moving along to whatever she was rehearsing in her mind while she fidgeted, that was always when she was focused on something important. The harder the scene or the more stressful the thoughts, the more Emma would see the unique aspects that made up one Regina Mills.

Emma let out a breath and glanced around before she slipped into Regina’s trailer, the front empty and the music louder near the back telling Emma exactly where the woman was hiding, and her smile grew the slightest bit more.

Emma placed the items on the little table and shucked off her wet coat and hung it on the back of the chair before she tossed her beanie down on the table as well. She glanced toward the small bedroom in the trailer where she could hear Regina’s voice faintly over the music, singing along to the slow song playing on the speakers.

Emma took off her sneakers and picked up the single rose and coffee before she headed toward the back. She stopped in the doorway the second she spotted Regina, her head was dipped low so her mouth and nose were burrowed against the neck of a large sweater that Emma recognized instantly, her legs crossed in front of her and large glasses were perched on her nose as she hunched over one of her larger sketchbooks, the pencil in her hand tapping mindlessly to the beat of the music.

“Nice sweater.”

Regina jumped, eyes wide as she stared up at Emma, her blush rising quickly to her cheeks as her mouth fell open the slightest bit in surprise. “Emma,” she breathed, her eyes slowly tracing over her, studying her like she was trying to understand exactly what she was thinking.

“When did you steal that one?”

“You left it at my house the other day,” Regina easily explained it away in a steady tone while her eyes seemed to lock in on what Emma had in her hands. “What’s that?”

Emma shook her head, her smile growing as she stepped forward, holding out the rose to Regina. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Regina.”

Regina’s eyes went wide and she looked from the rose to Emma’s face and back. Emma couldn’t contain the chuckle that bubbled out of her throat, even if it got her the slightest pout mixed perfectly with a threatening glare that was just too cute.

“I don’t have anything for you…” Regina trailed off as she took the rose Emma was holding out for her.

“It’s okay, I didn’t expect anything, I know you’re not too into these things.”

Regina’s eyes were sad and soft and Emma reached out, trailing her fingers over Regina’s cheek and across the underside of her jaw to slowly tip her head up so Emma could look into those big beautiful eyes she loved so much.

“It’s just a cheesy hallmark holiday but I wanted you to have one.”

Regina’s hand moved to cup Emma’s wrist and Emma leant down, their noses brushing together before Regina leant up to slowly brush their lips in a slow kiss. “I love you, expect something later.”

“You don’t have to,” Emma whispered against Regina’s lips and smiled when Regina kissed her again.

“I know, I want to.”

“Okay.”

Regina pecked her lips one more time before pulling away, spotting Emma’s thermos in her hand. “What is that?”

“Coffee, but you have to leave your cave to have some.”

Regina pouted and Emma pressed a kiss to her forehead while Regina’s attention fell to Emma’s thermos again. “Why?”

Emma shook her head, she was mostly teasing and when those deep eyes met hers again Emma’s resolve broke at once. “Fine, I’ll bring it here.”

“It is here,” Regina said as she tapped the cup in Emma’s grasp.

“Smartass.” Emma kissed her forehead again and handed the thermos to Regina as she walked back into the front of the trailer to grab the mug she’d designed and the candies, feeling Regina’s eyes on her back until she was no longer visible.

“Why is Valentine’s Day important to you?” Regina called after her and Emma looked toward her voice as she grabbed her own mug from one of Regina’s cabinets.

“It’s not really… I just… it’s our first Valentine’s Day, y’know?” Emma looked down at the pristine mug, subdued colours and large in size, it was simple and perfect, a lot like the mugs Regina kept at home which is why Emma knew she bought these specifically for her trailer. “I know you never got to be excited about it, to do all the cheesy things and maybe it’s dumb but I wanted to be a little cheesy for you.”

A breath rumbled out of Emma’s lungs when she felt two arms slip around her middle and a kiss pressed to her shoulder as Regina hugged her tightly from behind.

“That’s sweet of you.”

Emma lowered her right hand to cover Regina’s smile on her lips at the feeling of her fingers poking out from under the too long sleeves of her burgundy hoodie.

“I love you so much and…” Emma sighed, dipping her head to look down at that mug again. “I wanted to really celebrate Valentine’s Day for the first time in my life and I know you don’t like all that stuff that’s so commonly done and I know we can’t anyways so… I compromised and bought you coffee and dollar store candy and made you the cheesiest gift known to man.”

“You made me something?” Regina’s voice was soft and vulnerable and Emma turned in her arms when she felt her pull back a little, like she was looking for it, or trying to see Emma.

“I did…” Emma chuckled awkwardly to herself as she met Regina’s eyes and her heart swooned. “It’s on the table,” Emma said as she lifted her hand to adjust Regina’s glasses and then brushed an errant curl from her forehead.

Regina’s smile was loving for a second before Emma saw the excitement at a gift light up her face and she barely contained the giggle as she watched Regina look at the table, and Emma spotted the minute Regina’s eyes landed on the mug.

“Oh.”

Emma bit her lip as Regina slipped away from her to pick up the mug, Emma’s heart skipping a beat at how adorable she looked in her yoga pants and too large sweater, her hair a mess of curls that still needed to be perfectly styled, and the glasses huge on her face. She was so  _ small _ .

“I love you.”

Regina’s attention snapped away from the mug she was studying to look at Emma, a curious frown pulling down her lips and her head slightly tilted, and Emma thought she couldn’t love her more, it was impossible.

“Aquarius,” Regina just said as she went back to look at the cup, her finger tracing over the constellation. “And… Libra?”

“Our signs, I added a few others in there too so it wasn’t super obvious but…”

Regina bit the inside of her cheek as she turned the mug, “Cygnus?”

“Mhmm,” Emma hummed as she took a step closer, looking down at the mug from over Regina’s shoulder.

Regina glanced back at her with a soft smile and Emma mirrored it without even noticing. “Pictor? The painter’s easel?”

“Yeah, since you’re an artist and all,” Emma whispered and brushed her lips against Regina’s neck as she slowly wrapped her arms around her and Regina chuckled, leaning into her.

“Is that the Phoenix?”

“Yes, because you’re one of the strongest people I know and like the phoenix, you keep getting back up.”

Regina shook her head, a small smile on her lips as she said, “well, technically it comes back from the dead…”

“Just let me be soft, woman!” Emma grumbled.

Regina chuckled then tipped her head back to look at her and Emma immediately leant down to press another kiss to her lips. Regina smiled against her lips before she turned away, tracing the last constellation she’d squeezed in there. “Monoceros, the unicorn. How creative.”

“Thank you.”

Regina shook her head as she took in the rest of the design on the mug, mostly a few trees and– “Your bug?”

“Mhmmm,” Emma hummed as her thumb moved over Regina’s belly, feeling the fabric soft against her touch and Regina’s warmth against her.

“I love it…” Regina whispered and Emma tipped her head, burying her face in Regina’s neck, breathing in her familiar scent while Regina’s hand moved over her bare arm. “I love you, this is… it is a very thoughtful gift, Emma…”

“It’s cheesy.”

“Impossibly so, yes, but also sweet,” Regina said as she placed the mug down to reach behind her to slip her hand through Emma’s hair and hold the back of her head.

Emma brushed her lips against Regina’s neck and she got a light chuckle out of her. After a few more moments Regina’s hand fell away and she spun around in Emma’s arms to face her.

Emma stared down at her lips, at that shy and loving smile she knew so well, Regina’s fingers light and soothing as they traced over her cheek and jaw, coaxing her to meet her eyes and when she did her heart clenched in her chest because the love shining through them was enough to nearly knock Emma on her ass.

“I love you,” Regina breathed, the music drowning it out, stopping it from travelling, but it echoed through Emma’s mind like she hadn’t heard it a dozen times before.

Emma leant forward, pressing their foreheads together while Regina cupped her cheeks, her thumbs running along her cheekbones while Emma moved her hands up Regina’s sides, feeling each breath as her ribs expanded under her touch, and felt it ghost over her lips; and then Regina nuzzled their noses together, Emma’s smile instantaneous, sure of what Regina’s looked like without needing to see it.

“I love you too.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Emma.”

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina’s waist and pulled her into a hug, rubbing her hand up and down her back as Regina tucked her face into her neck like she always did, and Emma mirrored her a second later. Regina’s hand slipped through her hair to cup the back of her neck once more, her thumb brushing along the back of her neck and nails occasionally scraping against her skin and this was home, always.

“I’m still getting you something,” Regina said against her neck and a laugh burst out of Emma’s chest as she held onto her a little tighter, certain she was never going to let her go again. Or at least until they were called to hair and makeup.

* * *

Regina slipped out to the store during her lunch break, she figured finding something for Emma would be easy, except that slipping past fans to go to the store without supervision proved to be hard enough, and shopping discretely for a valentine’s gift for her girlfriend was even harder when it seemed people were always watching her. She supposed being in wardrobe did not help her one bit.

It’s not like Emma was hard to shop for, she’s pretty sure she could come back with a grilled cheese or one of those obnoxious pancake makers that put a character’s face on them and Emma would absolutely love them.

Emma would probably love anything weird or that a child would like, and Regina didn’t always get it but she did love that about her, it was adorable and charming and it made her laugh.

She could barely contain her stupid smile as she got lost in her thoughts of Emma, of her smile, the way she brushed her lips against her neck so lightly, trailed her fingers over her skin like she was something precious, like she was memorizing everything about her. Nobody had ever loved her like Emma did and sometimes that was scary and sometimes the thought of it brought tears to her eyes, because she didn’t deserve someone as wonderful and perfect as Emma Swan… not when she couldn’t even remember their first Valentine’s Day together.

Regina shook her head to get her mind back on track before she started crying in a godforsaken Walmart! She really needed to get a grip over her emotions, she didn’t do this. This wasn’t what she did but… Emma brought something out in her she didn’t understand.

She wandered around aimlessly, spending a strange amount of time in the kid’s section because maybe that could be funny, but Valentine’s Day wasn’t supposed to be about funny gifts.

She ended up in the electronics section next, lip pulled between her teeth as she stared at the movies, trying to remember something Emma might have wanted. Then the CD’s because maybe they had a song… and they did but it wasn’t from any of these.

“You’re useless, Regina, just pick  _ something _ ,” she muttered to herself as she shoved her hands in Roni’s famous leather jacket and headed toward what looked like a clothing section next, what Emma enjoyed about a godawful place like this was beyond her.

Her eyes were suddenly drawn to a large red sign covered in pink and white hearts and she moved toward it, maybe there was something in there. And there was, it was absolutely ridiculous but she knew instantly Emma would adore it.

Regina shook her head at herself as she reached out and picked up the medium-sized panda, white and pink in colouring, the fabric soft and fluffy and she smiled, remembering Emma’s birthday last year and those stupid onesies.

It was perfect and she hated it but still, she hugged it to her chest and made her way back to the checkout, remembering how it was around Emma’s birthday that year that she realized her feelings, and she had wanted to make Emma feel special and happy… and Emma had wanted onesies for some reason… and somehow it’d been the greatest night she had ever had.

Once Regina managed to slip back on set, past the fans and crew and everyone else that might question her she quietly slipped into Emma’s trailer knowing she’d be in makeup getting her touch-ups by now. She glanced around the space before she put the small panda on the couch and stepped back to look at it, a small smile on her face as she looked down at it and then she got another idea and began digging in her purse for it.

Regina smiled when she pulled out her perfume and she reached down for the panda again, spraying a couple of sprits into the air she waited a few seconds before she swung the panda in the air where she just sprayed her perfume and really hoped it’d worked as she put the panda down again; with one final look, she slipped back out of Emma’s trailer and headed into her own to drop off her purse before she headed for her own touch-ups.

* * *

“You smell nice,” Emma whispered into her ear and Regina smirked as she remained focused on the sides she had splayed on the dining room table at the house they were filming in, her pen tapping the beat of Despacito on her surface. “Have a good lunch?” Emma asked and hopped onto the table, forcing Regina’s eyes away from the sides to look up at her.

“I did, how was yours?”

“Boring. Didn’t have anyone to talk to.” She pouted.

Regina leant back in the chair, an easy smirk on her lips and her eyes trailed over Emma, her fingers tapping against Emma’s calf. “Maybe you’ll have company for dinner.”

“I hope so.”

Emma’s eyes trailed over her, taking her in and Regina’s grin only widened which seemed to only make Emma happier to see. Regina was pretty familiar with this look, Emma got it whenever they were acting or running lines, it was a mix between loving and turned on.

Regina brushed her finger over Emma’s calf one more time before she leant forward on her chair and tugged on her papers until Emma shifted so Regina could pull them out from under her ass, a smirk on her lips as she continued to watch her.

“You’re weird.”

“I know.” Emma grinned, tapping a random beat against the back of Regina’s hand to pull her attention and Regina met her eyes, her heart stumbling over the next beat, she was absolutely stunning. “I’ll see you out there,  _ Roni _ .”

Regina rolled her eyes but turned her hand over, catching Emma’s fingers briefly as they shared a small secret smile before Emma hopped off the table and moved across the room where Ruby was standing, and Regina was left suddenly with an ache in her chest, missing Emma instantly.

* * *

It was hours later when they got their next break where they could finally go back to their trailers and they headed to craft services together, their fingers and hands brushing against each other’s as they walked back to their trailers with food in the hand not closest to the other, craving contact since they hadn’t held each other since early that morning.

“Your trailer or mine?”

“Yours,” Regina answered casually, her eyes locked on the trailer, anxious about what Emma might think of her gift, but also excited.

“Kay.”

Regina bit the inside of her cheek and they continued the last few steps to Emma’s trailer and she stayed back as Emma opened the door and stepped inside, a gasp leaving her mouth the second she flicked on the light.

Regina chewed on the inside of her lip as she stepped into the trailer, shutting the door as Emma moved across the room toward the panda stuffy.

“Do you like it?” Regina hated how nervous she sounded but when Emma looked at her she had nothing but love in her eyes as she nodded, depositing her food on the couch cushion so she could pick up the stuffed panda.

“It’s so cute!” Emma gushed and hugged it to her chest and Regina held her breath, hoping the perfume wasn’t too powerful and when Emma let out a little sigh she did too. “She smells like you…”

Regina bit the inside of her lip again, her thumbs anxiously tapping against the take out container as she watched Emma.

“Thank you, I love it… I can hug it when you’re not around.”

All anxiety fell away from Regina and she smiled brightly. “I knew it was perfect when I saw it.”

“Because you’re my little panda.” That had Regina roll her eyes and Emma giggled, placing the stuffed animal on the couch as she moved across the space toward her. “I really love my stuffed panda but since you’re here I’d like to snuggle the real thing.”

Emma finished with those god awful puppy dog eyes that Regina was completely useless for and as Emma pulled her by the hips, Regina grumbled and muttered under her breath like she was annoyed, but she let Emma pull her over to the couch.

“Call me your panda again and you’ll get no more cuddles.”

“Liar,” Emma whispered against her lips and Regina hated herself for leaning in to press their lips together in a slow kiss so eagerly, removing one hand from her take-out box to cup Emma’s jaw as their lips moved together in a slow and oh so familiar kiss.

After a few seconds Regina stepped back and moved her eyes away so she wasn’t subjected to those puppy eyes again because she wanted to eat, she had skipped lunch and she was starving at this point and as much as she enjoyed kissing Emma, it was not going to actually help with her hunger.

“We need to eat.”

Emma grumbled but moved to take off Blackwell’s blazer and unbutton her shirt so she was just left in her slacks and tank top and Regina bit her lip, focus stuck on Emma’s arms and wordlessly she thrusted her food at Emma who instantly took it, Regina not having to look up to see that damned smirk on her lips.

Regina shrugged out of her leather jacket and hung it over a chair before she toed off her short boots and headed toward Emma’s bedroom, pulling the oversized muscle shirt over her head and finding one of Emma’s hoodies to throw on, feeling eyes on her the whole time.

“Tease.”

Regina smirked, looking back at Emma standing in the hallway and munching on a fry.

“You started it, darling.”

Emma smiled, her eyes tracing slowly over Regina’s body. “You look so cute in my sweaters.”

Regina bit her lip again, bowing her head slightly as she felt a blush rise on her cheeks, she felt like a schoolgirl in love around Emma sometimes.

“Couch or table?”

“Couch, I wanna hold you.”

Regina looked at Emma, and seeing the love in her eyes she nodded. She walked toward the couch and sat down, waiting for Emma to sit as well before she hooked her leg over Emma’s thigh. Emma’s hand instantly fell to her knee, tracing over the thin jeans until Regina handed over their food and they began to eat in comfortable silence.

Once they finished, Emma laid back against the couch, pulling Regina down so she was tucked against her side and the back of the couch, the steady beat of Emma’s heart under ear and fingers running through her hair soothing enough to put Regina to sleep.

She brushed her thumb against the smooth expanse of Emma’s stomach, her skin warm under her touch and she loved how it felt, loved the feeling of Emma’s hand splayed over her thigh that was thrown across Emma’s hips. She found being wrapped in Emma, completely enveloped in everything Emma because it felt safe… Emma always felt safe.

“Sleep, I’ll wake you when we gotta go back to set,” Emma whispered against her forehead before brushing her lips against her skin and Regina sighed, snuggling a little closer as she felt sleep tugging at her.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, querida,” Regina whispered against Emma’s chest and felt her fingers in her hair pause for a second before a kiss was placed against the top of her head and Emma’s fingers began to comb through her hair again. “Te Amo.”

“I love you too, Regina,” Emma’s voice was quiet, strained with emotion as another kiss was placed to her hair, hearing the way Emma’s heart sped up the slightest bit and then slowly she fully drifted off, with only the feeling of Emma’s touch and warmth, of her smell wrapped around her, the steady sound of her heart and the feel of each breath. All of it was perfect, calming, and it never failed at relaxing her enough to fall asleep, even before they were dating.

If this is what Valentine’s Days could be like Regina might be a bit more excited next year.

  
  



End file.
